Questions and Answers
by MissMakenzie2
Summary: Hermione Granger and George Weasley have been going out for the last 2 and a half years, when she asks him some quetions.. does she get the answers she wants. One Shot! REWRITTEN! used to be and she said yes.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger and George Weasley walked out of the Burrow hand in hand making their way towards the pond. As the got to the top of the hill the sound and music coming from the Burrow started to drown away. The crickets chirped and the lighting bugs were out, making the yard look and sound magical.

Setting their sights on the pond, they walked slowly down the hill to the bench that the Weasleys' got during the summer after her 5th year. She couldn't believe that it has been 3 years since she graduated, how time flies. Her and George had been going out got for that past 2 ½ years, they had dated in secret for the first 6 months but then they decided to make their relationship public since she was of age.

Coming out of her thoughts Hermione looks up at her boyfriend, she studies him as his gaze is towards the lake. She loves everything about this man, from his long ginger hair to his bright hazel eyes that light up when he laughs and darken when he is sad, her favorite part would have to be the freckle right below his left ear lobe.

Sighing Hermione looks towards the lake wondering why George is so quiet all the sudden; he was just talking non-stop with his twin brother Fred just moments before. What was going on?

Out of no where Hermione asked him, "Am I Pretty?"

George's jaw tightens when he replies, "no."

Very confused by Georges's response she decides to ask him another question.

"Do you want to be with me forever?" she asks.

Setting his gaze on her, he once again replies "no."

Now Hermione was horrified, "Would you cry if I walked away?" she asked trying to keep the tears from dropping.

He pauses for a moment then finally says, "no."

That's when the tears started to fall, what was going on? Didn't he love her anymore? That's it she has heard too much, she had to get away. Jumping up from the bench she starts running towards the Burrow, tears blinding her way; she stops at the top of the hill, gasping for breath. Hermione hears foot steps behind, then a hand caught her wrist, she turns around a pale George out of breath.

"Wait." He says breathing heavily, "I need to tell you something."

Hermione waits as he tries to catch his breath, when he finally does he looks to her grasping onto her hands he looks into her eyes.

He says, "You're not pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I wouldn't cry if you walked away, I would die."

"W…W...What?" stutters a very shocked Hermione.

"Hermione, you have no idea how much I love you." he says as he reaches into the pocket of his jacket and pulls out what appears to be a small velvet box, he gets down on one knee." Hermione Jane Granger, will you make my life complete and be my wife, will you marry me?"

He opens the case and inside is the most beautiful ring Hermione has every seen, a white gold band with a large diamond with one little ruby on each side, it was gorgeous!

At this point Hermione was literally sobbing, George looks up at her waiting for an answer.

"Yes! Of course I will!" she says, George lets out a sigh of relief as he takes the ring out of the box and slips it on her ring finger. He then stands up and picks her up and twirls her around, she lets out a yelp of surprise be then relaxes as he sets her down and kisses her.

They break from their kiss as they hear cheering coming from the Burrow, they look to see their family and friends standing out in the yard cheering.

George looks back at her "I love you." He says.

"I love you too." Hermione replies.

He grins and leans down for another kiss.

FIN

There we go! I'm done! Yay! I promised you guys I would write this and I finally got it put together! hope you like this one better than my last I know I'm much more proud of it than my last. I will post another chapter of my "A Promise Never Forgotton" story as soon as possible.

Much Love,

Kenzie


End file.
